1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical stapling apparatus, and more particularly to surgical apparatus which are powered by self contained relatively low pressure gas systems to perform sequential operations such as tissue clamping, staple forming and/or tissue cutting.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical stapling apparatus is known wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then fastened by means of fasteners. In some instruments a knife is provided to cut tissue which has been joined. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples. However, two part polymeric type fasteners are also known.
Instruments for this purpose can comprise two elongated fingers which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the fingers carries a disposable cartridge housing wherein a plurality of staples are arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other finger comprises an anvil for curling the staple legs into a hook-like configuration upon their being driven against the anvil. The stapling operation is effected by a pusher which travels longitudinally along the cartridge carrying finger, with the pusher acting upon the staples to place rows of staples in body tissue. A knife may be optionally positioned in such a manner so as to operate sequentially immediately behind the pusher, and laterally positioned between the staple rows to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such instruments are disclosed in Bobrov et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,606) and Green (U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,675). These instruments comprise apparatus for simultaneously making a longitudinal incision and applying a row of staples on both sides of the incision.
A later development disclosed in Green (U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,591) applies a double row of staples on each side of the incision. This is accomplished by a cartridge assembly wherein a cam member moves within a guide path between two sets of staggered staple carrying grooves. Staple drive members located within the grooves each have two staple pusher plates, and sloping surfaces disposed within the guide path so as to be contacted by the longitudinally moving cam and be driven along the groove to effect ejection of two staples.
The cartridge assemblies typically come in a plurality of sizes, each varying in both length and number of staples contained therein. Depending on the procedure to be performed, the surgeon must select the appropriate cartridge assembly. No provision is currently available to adjust the firing means of the instrument itself so that a wide variety of staple driving sequences may be accomplished using a single staple cartridge assembly.
The instruments described above were all designed to be used in surgical procedures wherein surgeons have direct manual access to the operation site. However, in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures surgery is performed through a small incision or through narrow cannulae inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, an endoscopic surgical stapling apparatus such as that shown in Green et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715) has been developed. This apparatus is well suited for such procedures and incorporates a distal end having an anvil and staple cartridge assembly and a manually operated handle assembly interconnected by an endoscopic portion which permits the instrument to be inserted into a cannula and be remotely operated by the surgeon.
The instruments discussed above all require some degree of manually applied force in order to clamp, fasten and/or cut tissue. This manual application can prove awkward or difficult depending upon the orientation of the instrument relative to the surgeon, the type of tissue being operated on or the ability of the surgeon to apply the necessary force. Furthermore, because of the difficulty and expense of cleaning and sterilizing surgical instruments between uses, there is increasing interest in and demand for instruments which are disposable after use in a single surgical procedure rather than permanent and reusable. Self contained gas powered surgical staplers are known, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,842; 3,643,851; 3,662,939; 3,717,294; 3,815,476; and 3,837,555. Typically, these staplers include a replaceable cylinder which supplies gas (e.g., carbon dioxide or nitrogen) at relatively high pressure (e.g., 800 p.s.i.g.) for powering the instrument. The high pressure gas used in these staplers requires that the staplers be of relatively heavy construction in order to accommodate the high pressure involved. Because of their construction, these instruments are relatively expensive to manufacture and therefore often intended to be relatively permanent and reusable.
Use of a relatively low pressure gas is advantageous to enable a stapler to be made of lighter construction and less expensive materials. This is desirable to lower the cost and make the stapler economically disposable. The stapler must, however, be capable of generating the substantial forces required to form the staples. Typically, the staples are metal wire which is partially formed prior to use and which must be further formed (e.g., crimped against an anvil) by the stapler. To generate the relatively large forces required to form the staples with low pressure gas would ordinarily require a relatively large pneumatic actuator. This is undesirable because a large actuator makes the stapler bulky and difficult to work with. In addition, a large actuator unnecessarily consumes a large amount of gas during the portion of actuator motion when relatively large forces are not required, i.e., during the first part of the actuator stroke when the staple is merely being advanced to the staple forming position. The gas which is thus effectively wasted substantially reduces the number of stapling operations which can be performed by the stapler before its gas supply is exhausted. This substantially shortens the useful life of the stapler if the gas supply is not replaceable, and even if the gas supply is replaceable, it undesirably increases the frequency with which the gas supply must be replaced.
Although it may be desirable to perform functions of the stapling apparatus automatically using the self-powering elements in the apparatus, it may also be desirable for the initial function to be at least partly manual. For example, if the initial function is tissue clamping, it may be preferable to initiate such function manually so that it can be performed slowly and precisely and the results inspected and corrected if necessary before the automatic self-powered portion of the operating sequence begins. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,028 and 4,331,277 to Green.
Many of the instruments described above are limited in their range of operability. Improvements have been made in the an of surgical instruments to increase their range of operability. For example Nierman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,015) discloses a biopsy forceps designed for use through a flexible fiberoptic bronchoscope. The biopsy forceps includes a handle connected to a thin elongated flexible shaft with a distal portion thereof hinged to the shaft. A grasping tool or biopsy forceps is attached to the distal hinged portion. Control wires extend from the handle through the distal to the shaft for controlling the angular rotation of the distal portion of the instrument.
In accordance with these and other principles, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self contained gas powered surgical instrument for driving surgical fasteners into body tissue which instrument has an increased range of operability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus insertable through a small incision or narrow tube for driving surgical fasteners into body tissue and cutting the body tissue between rows of staples.
It is still another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus which is disposable after use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus having a mechanism which will prevent clamping of tissue unless the cartridge has been properly inserted in the instrument.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus having sealing structure for inhibiting the escape of insufflation gas through the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus having counter structure for displaying the number of times the instrument has been fired.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus with structure to disable the apparatus after a predetermined number of firings have occurred.